pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Burgundy
Burgundy Sauvignon (Japanese:カベルネ Cabernet Sauvignon) is a C-class Pokémon Connoisseusse and recurring character who made her first appearance in BW019: A Connoisseur's Revenge!. She is voiced by Ikumi Hayama in the Japanese version and Suzy Myers in the English Version. Biography She makes her debut in A Connoisseur's Revenge! working in a lavish newly opened Poké Mart located between Pinwheel Forest and Skyarrow Bridge. She pulled Ash inside her stall after she spotted him standing in a long line waiting to see an S-Class Connoisseur. Burgundy tells Ash to show her his Pokémon, but she found something wrong with all of them, prompting them all to attack her out of anger. Furious, she exclaimed that Ash is not compatible with any of his Pokémon and demanded that he replace them immediately. After Cilan and Iris interrupt to see what Ash was doing, Burgundy screamed at Ash as she recognized Cilan. Ash did not do anything bad. She then went on to explain that she challenged the Striaton Gym and battled Cilan with her Oshawott. Cilan's Pansage defeated Oshawott and as a result, Burgundy swore to get her revenge. Burgundy then went on to study to become a Connoisseur and went to re-challenge Cilan; however, she discovered that he had already begun traveling with Ash and Iris at this point. Burgundy decided to battle Chili instead and defeated his Pansear. Burgundy then challenges Cilan to a two-on-two battle. She uses her Dewott and Sawsbuck against Cilan's Pansage and Dwebble. Both of her Pokémon are easily defeated by Cilan's and she runs off, swearing to beat him next time. She reappeared in BW041: Reunion Battles In Nimbasa! and used her Stoutland against Ash's Palpitoad. She and her Stoutland lost against Palpitoad's Hydro Pump. Burgundy returned in BW072: The Clubsplosion Begins! and battled Iris and her Excadrill in BW073: Searching for the Clubultimate! Burgundy was shown to have become a much better Trainer and Connoisseuse, taking Iris to the limit but lost. Burgundy last appeared again in BW082 wanting to get into Mr. Hattori's mansion so she could help his daughter pick out her first Pokémon. Since she was only a C-class Connaisseuse she was denied access and was infuriated that Cilan was allowed in. It did not stop her and she managed to sneak in disguised as an S-class Connoisseur named "Taverne". Her disguise did not hold up however and she was escorted out of the mansion. Later she snuck in again to watch the battle between Cilan and Pinot Noir but was sent "blasting off" when Crustle's Rock Wrecker Rock Wrecker strayed and hit her. She used her Darmanitan to battle Trip's Serperior in BW092, but was crushed and eliminated from the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup. At the other episode, Burgundy got screamed at by Georgia. Personality Burgundy can be somewhat of a brat, but she does mean well and loves her Pokémon dearly. Her ultimate goal is to become a great Connaisseuse as a result of her loss to Cilan. She also wishes to defeat him in order to obtain her revenge. Though, the reason for her revenge is often blown out of proportion. She is shown not to take criticism very well on several different occasions, particularly criticism from Cilan. Burgundy can also be slightly abrasive when it comes to her job as seen when she told Ash to replace all of his Pokémon. Also, she can be too invasive with the Pokémon she evaluates causing them to attack her. When speaking, she tends to use an array of French words and phrases, some of which are mispronounced. This may be her attempting to appear elegant and graceful. Though she pretends that she does not wish to learn anything from Cilan, Burgundy always pays the most attention to him when he begins to evaluate as seen during the Club Battle tournament arc. She also tries not to show her love for Cilan. Pokémon Episode Appearances Statistics Connoisseusse Rank *C-Class Badges Unova League *Trio Badge Contests *Club Battle Tournament Loses to Ash: Top 16 *Donamite Tournament Loses to Iris: Top 16 Voice Actors *'Japanese: '''Ikumi Hayama *'English: 'Suzy Myers *'Spanish: '''Maria Blanco Trivia *Burgundy's Japanese name comes from Cabernet Sauvignon, a grape commonly used to make red wine. This may be a reference to real-life sommeliers who determine the compatibility between wines and various foods. *Her Connoisseur catchphrase is: It is evaluating time ! *Burgundy has a tendency to use French phrases and words. *She is very good friends with Georgia, but will sometimes argue with her, such as when she out does her in a tournament, or when she prefers Cilan's evaluation over her's. *It is hinted that she may have a crush on Cilan. *Georgia screamed at Burgundy like Burgundy. *Burgundy did not compete in the Unova League, although it is revealed in her debut that she has been going for Gym Badges. *Burgundy has never won a battle onscreen. **In fact, the only battle that Burgundy was revealed to win was challenging Chili at the Striaton Gym. Gallery File:33v0xet.jpg|Burgundy mad screaming. File:FileAEXF2.jpg|Burgundy screamed at by Georgia. Category:Female Characters Category:Rivals Category:Antagonists Category:Pokémon Connoisseurs